


Imagine Being Loved By Me

by nancy_mcfly



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nancy_mcfly/pseuds/nancy_mcfly
Summary: “I’m in love with you,” Lucas blurts out as soon as their lips break apart. He sighs and puts his head on Eliott’s chest so he doesn’t have to look him in the eye. “God, I’m so in love with you, it hurts.”orEliott and Lucas are in love with each other, but neither knows it. Lucas gets drunk and spills his guts.





	Imagine Being Loved By Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is my first one shot I have written, so please enjoy! I'm sorry I haven't updated my other fic but I've been super busy with work and class and orchestra and just life in general. I honestly don't know when I will be able to work on it so it may remain unfinished. I wrote this in the meantime. Title comes from "Talk" by Hozier (another title from Hozier because he is my king.)

“Lucas, take one more shot with me, please! It’s my birthday!”

On most days, Basile’s whiny voice trying to get Lucas to do something would annoy him but he is already 5 shots into the night and can feel how easy his smile is becoming so all he can do is nod, a wide smile filling his face as Basile yells excitedly and pours two shots.

The more drunk Lucas becomes, the less out of place he feels at the party. He’s never been the most social person and large functions like this make him feel uncomfortable unless he’s drunk. And lately, he’s been more sober than usual. All because of a certain tall, devilishly handsome man named Eliott. Lucas has had a crush, ok, fine, been in love with Eliott for years. Ever since they met in middle school, when they were both awkward preteens going through puberty, Lucas has seen Eliott turn into the most attractive guy in school that everyone has a crush on and his own feelings only grew through the years. But lately, it has been unbearable. Lucas can barely look at Eliott without blushing. And drinking around him is definitely out of the question. But tonight, Eliott is seeing his parents so Lucas is free to get as drunk as he wants.

Lucas can feel himself loosening up even more as the night continues, a drink in his hand as he dances around the filled apartment, dancing with Emma and Daphnè as he makes his rounds to say hi to everyone. He is engaged in a deep conversation with Arthur about what cheese is the best for a grilled cheese when he sees the front door open and his stomach drops.

“Hey, Arthur, um, I thought Eliott was seeing his parents tonight,” Lucas says as they both look toward the door.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot, they couldn’t make it last minute so he’s seeing them next week. I’m gonna say hi,” Arthur says, making his way to the Eliott and pulling him into a huge hug. Lucas uses the distraction to slip into the kitchen to catch his breath.

“Fuck,” he says to himself. This was the worst thing that could happen. Lucas is already definitely drunk and he just knows he is going to say something to Eliott that could jeopardize everything. The only thing he can think of to do in his drunk state is to fill his cup again and get even more drunk, somehow hoping that will keep his mouth shut.

“Someone’s hoarding the liquor, I see,” Lucas hears from behind him.

……………………………

“Eliott! What’s up man!” Arthur says as he pulls Eliott into a tight hug as he enters the party. He’s frustrated about his parents cancelling on him, especially because he chose to miss Basile’s party to see them but coming to the party, even though he is late, makes him feel better. And seeing a certain someone sneak into the kitchen behind Arthur makes his heart beat pick up and forget all about it.

“I’m gonna go find Basile, tell him happy birthday,” Eliott says with a smile to Arthur.

“He’s gonna be so excited you’re here, he didn’t know you were coming!” Arthur says as Eliott walks away. Instead of finding Basile, though, Eliott makes his way into the empty kitchen, save for one soul.

“Someone’s hoarding the liquor, I see,” Eliott says, leaning against the door frame.

Lucas turns around and a bright smile lights up his face.

“Eliott!” Lucas rushs over and wraps his arms around Eliott, burying his face in his neck. Eliott grins and hugs him back, relishing in the feel of Lucas in his arms. As bad as it sounds, Eliott loves when Lucas gets drunk because he becomes much more touchy and Eliott can get away with all the hugging and touching he wants. Eliott has had plenty of girlfriends and boyfriends but there has never been anyone like Lucas. Lucas has been with him through everything and Eliott has been in love with Lucas since the day he met him. But he is so afraid of admitting his feelings and losing his best friend.

“I missed you,” Lucas says into the crook of Eliott’s neck.

“I saw you yesterday,” Eliott responds with a chuckle, placing a kiss on Lucas head. He wouldn’t have dared to do that if Lucas was sober.

“I know, but I didn’t know you were coming tonight and I’m just so happy you’re here. You know you’re my best friend and I love you, right?” Lucas says pulling back slightly to look into Eliott’s eyes. Eliott is used to Lucas’ drunk confessions of love to all his friends but this feels different. Like there is more meaning behind it and Eliott doesn’t know what to say.

“I love you, too, Lulu.” Eliott says as he ruffles Lucas’ hair, trying to break the tension. Lucas beams at him before turning around to finish making his drink.  
  
“How much have you had to drink, Lucas?” Eliott asks as he finally realizes how drunk Lucas is acting. Lucas waves him off as he turns to go back to the party.

“It doesn’t matter. Come on, let’s go dance.” Lucas pulls on Eliott’s arm and makes his way out of the kitchen. Lucas didn’t seem too drunk when he spoke because his words weren’t slurred but his uncoordinated walking says otherwise. Eliott quickly walks back into the kitchen, fills a cup with water, and when Lucas isn’t looking, switches his cup of liquor with the water cup. Lucas is too drunk to notice the difference.

After thirty minutes of Eliott enjoying the party, finally saying happy birthday to Basile, and mingling with friends, he notices that Lucas’ state hasn’t changed and he is still acting out of control. He is hanging off Imane’s shoulder, belting his heart out to the song playing and that is when he decides it’s time for Lucas to go home.

“Lucas, come here, I have to talk to you,” Eliott yells over the music as he grabs Lucas’ hand.

………………………………

“Cause I’m Mr. Brightside!” Lucas yells in Imane’s ear as the liquid in his cup sloshes over the edge from his clunky movements. He takes a sip and makes a face. It tastes different than usual.

“Lucas, come here, I have to talk to you,” Lucas hears Eliott say as he feels a hand in his. He lets himself be pulled in the direction of the kitchen without any protest; as if he would ever protest being around Eliott.

“Do you want to come home with me?” Eliott asks as soon as they enter the kitchen.

“What?” Lucas gapes, the color draining from his face. Did Eliott just ask him what he thought he asked?

“I know you hate whenever we say anything, but you’re, like, really drunk. I can take you home.”

Lucas is both relieved and disappointed. “Shut up, I’m fine,” Lucas says with an eye roll that makes him lose his balance slightly.

“See? Look at you. Come on, we can go back to mine, it’s closer.”

How could Lucas ever say no to spending the night at Eliott’s? Lucas simply nods his head and stares at Eliott after he again lets himself be guided by Eliott. He would go Eliott anywhere wants him to go. He vaguely remembers saying goodbye to his friends as they make their way out the door, Eliott’s hand never leaving his.

The ten-minute walk to Eliott’s apartment turns into almost thirty with Lucas’ drunk, giddy self making a fool of himself along the way.

“Eliott, look, it’s like Singing in the Rain,” Lucas yells as he holds onto a lamppost and does a spin.

“Eliott, race you to the end of the street!” Lucas shouts before sprinting down the street.

“Eliott, let me get on your back!” Lucas doesn’t give Eliott a warning before jumping on his back.

……………………………….

By the time they get to Eliott’s apartment, both of their faces are flushed and they are a giggling mess as Eliott struggles to open the door with Lucas still on his back.

“Come on, let’s get you some more water,” Eliott says after they walk in and kick off their shoes.

“Seriously, Eliott, I’m fine. The walk here really sobered me up,” Lucas protests but still follows Eliott into the kitchen. Eliott smirks as he fills a cup with water before turning around. “Oh, yeah? Then show me. Close your eyes and touch your finger to your nose.”

Lucas gives him a smug look before taking a deep breath and preparing himself. When he closes his eyes, he starts swaying and by the time he tries to bring his finger up to his face, he completely loses his balance. Eliott bursts out laughing as he steps forward to help steady Lucas, their faces coming close.

“Ok,” Eliott says through giggles, “you are definitely still-”

His sentence is cut short by a pair of feverish lips on his. Eliott is in shock for a moment before he wraps his arms around Lucas and returns the desperate kiss.

Lucas lips against his are pure sin as they immediately open up for Eliott to slip his tongue inside. Their tongues dance together as Lucas’ hands come up to pull on Eliott’s hair and Eliott has to hold back a moan. This is so much better than he ever imagined. He revels in Lucas’ frantic movements as Lucas pulls them as close as possible, his hands touching every part of Eliott he can reach. There is nothing slow about this kiss, all lips and tongue, and a little bit of teeth which is a little uncomfortable but Eliott isn’t complaining.

………………………………..

“I’m in love with you,” Lucas blurts out as soon as their lips break apart. He sighs and puts his head on Eliott’s chest so he doesn’t have to look him in the eye. “God, I’m so in love with you, it hurts.”  
  
Lucas doesn’t know where all this is coming from but this whole night, Lucas had been fighting back the urge to say or do something and when Eliott came close enough, Lucas couldn’t take it anymore and kissed him. And after that kiss, everything else that was bubbling under his skin finally surfaced and was now out in the open.

They stand there for a minute in silence, holding each other, just the sound of their breathing filling the air. As each second passes, Lucas feels more and more insecure and embarrassed about what he said. Eliott is totally not in love with him and is just uncomfortable about what just happened, that’s why he isn’t saying anything. It’s better for Lucas just to leave.

Lucas finally breaks their embrace and makes his way toward the door, still looking at the floor. “I should go. This was a bad idea. I’m gonna walk home and I’ll see you later.”

“No, you shouldn’t,” Eliott says finally and Lucas turns to face him. “You shouldn’t go home, it’s too late and you’re drunk.”

Lucas can’t argue with that logic. “Ok. But I’ll sleep on the couch if that’s better.”

Lucas turns to walk to the living room when two strong hands pull him back and lips are on him again. Lucas hears more than he feels himself gasp as his body goes into shock at the fact that Eliott is kissing him. Rather than think about what it all means, he lets himself go and kisses him back. This time, Eliott has control, his hands cradling Lucas’ head as he tilts Lucas in just the right way to devour him with his mouth. Lucas’ hands move up shakily, bunching up Eliott’s shirt by his waist to steady himself. He feels Eliott push them towards the counter and his mouth falls open when Eliott reaches for his thighs and lifts him onto it. From this new angle, it’s much easier to reach Eliott and he pushes harder into Eliott’s mouth to taste every bit of him that he can. He wraps his legs around Eliott and pulls their bodies flush together.

Eliott finally breaks the kiss and puts their foreheads together, both of them panting. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I was just so shocked because I had no idea you felt that way.”

“It’s fine,” Lucas says hurriedly, kissing up Eliott’s neck. He doesn’t care in that moment, he just wants Eliott’s skin on his own.

“I’ve just – fuck – I’ve wanted this for so long, Lucas,” Eliott says breathily as Lucas continues his ministrations up Eliott’s neck and jaw.

Suddenly, Eliott takes control, grabbing Lucas’ jaw to turn his head and suck on his neck. “I’ve thought about what it would be like to kiss you,” Eliott whispers between kisses. “To touch you.” Eliott moves up to his jaw. “To take you.” Eliott places a deep kiss on Lucas’ lips. Lucas moans aloud at Eliott’s words.

“Take me. Please,” Lucas whispers shakily into Eliott’s mouth, tightening his legs around Eliott’s waist.

“Fuck, Lucas,” Eliott says as he slowly pulls away. “We can’t, baby. It doesn’t feel right. This is almost too much for me.”

“Please, Eliott,” Lucas says, placing feather light kisses up Eliott’s jaw. “I want you to make me feel good.” He looks up at Eliott from under his eyelashes. Eliott bites his lip and the hand on Lucas’ thigh squeezes tighter.

“I don’t want you to regret anything later or think that I’m taking advantage of you,” Eliott starts again. “And I – I want to do this right. I want to take you on a date and drive you home and kiss you goodnight. You deserve everything.”

“I won’t regret it,” Lucas says, pulling Eliott into a hug. “I promise, baby, I won’t. I want everything you want to give me.”

With his body pressed against Eliott’s, Lucas can feel the heat in his stomach and how hard his dick is. And he knows Eliott wants this just as much as he does. He really is almost sober now and is confident in his decision.

Lucas smirks as he lets Eliott go. He grabs Eliott’s hands that sit on his thighs and moves them to the counter. Eliott makes a noise of protest and tries to move his hands back but Lucas stops him. “I didn’t say you could touch me.” Eliott’s eyes go wide as he starts to understand what Lucas is doing.

“Ok,” Lucas says as he moves to the edge of the counter. “So, I’m drunk, but you’re not. So, you can say yes.” He tightens his legs around Eliott, making sure Eliott can feel how hard he is. He leans in and whispers in Eliott’s ear, “Do you say yes?”

He lightly bites on Eliott’s earlobe and can feel Eliott shudder. Eliott’s hands once again try to touch Lucas but Lucas moves them back. “Uh-uh. You can’t touch me,” Lucas reminds him. Lucas brushes his hand against the front of Eliott’s pants, making clear his intentions. “But can I touch you?” Eliott nods frantically. “I need to hear it, baby,” Lucas responds.

“Yes,” Eliott breathes out, his eyes already half shut and full of desire.

Lucas pushes Eliott away from him and jumps off the counter as he backs them up until Eliott’s back hits the fridge. He is on his knees in seconds.

Lucas is working on Eliott’s zipper when he feels a pair of shaky hands touch his shoulder. Lucas shakes them off, tsking at Eliott for trying to touch him again. As much as he is teasing Eliott, Lucas can feel the desperation building inside himself as well and doesn’t waste a second before wrap his mouth around Eliott’s cock as soon as he pulls it out of his jeans.

Eliott groans as soon as Lucas’ mouth is around him and Lucas relishes in the sound, spurring him on. He gets one hand on the base of Eliott’s dick and the other moves to touch his balls. As his head bobs up and down, Lucas looks up at Eliott, noticing one hand curled up in a fist at his side and the other pulling at his own hair, trying desperately not to touch Lucas. Lucas feels himself throbbing in his jeans at the realization that he is the one making Eliott fall apart.

Lucas sucks harder, moving his hand against the movement of his mouth and Eliott’s moans become louder, his hips bucking up against Lucas’ mouth. Lucas relaxes his jaw and lets Eliott fuck his mouth.

“Fuck, yes, Lucas,” Eliott moans. “I’m – fuck – stop, I’m about to come.” Lucas stops sucking and opens his mouth with just the tip on his tongue, jerking Eliott off. He finally comes with a shout on Lucas’ tongue, the hot, salty strips coating his tongue that he swallows down.

………………………….

Eliott immediately pulls Lucas up and starts peppering kisses on his face. “Fuck, Lucas,” he says between kisses. “That was so fucking good, baby.” Eliott is half leaning on Lucas, his legs shaky in the aftershock of his orgasm, his pants still around his thighs.

When Eliott pulls Lucas closer, he can feel how hard Lucas still is against his thigh, the heat radiating off his skin. He can feel Lucas start to rub against Eliott’s thigh in desperation. “Eliott,” Lucas breathes out, as if that’s all his mouth will let him say.

“I wish I could help you with that,” Eliott says looking down at Lucas’ still clothed dick. “It’s alright,” Lucas says quickly, already opening his pants.

Eliott’s mouth goes dry at the sight of Lucas pulling out his dick, his own starting to throb again as if he didn’t just come. Lucas licks a strip up his hand and starts to jerk himself off against Eliott. All Eliott can do is stare in awe at Lucas getting himself off, the small breaths coming out of his parted lips, the sweat glistening on his forehead. The hand on his shoulder tightens as Lucas gets closer and Eliott’s voice finally starts working again, coaxing Lucas to his climax.

“Fuck, baby, that’s so hot,” Eliott breathes out. “I can’t wait to get my mouth on you. God, you’re cock filling up my mouth. I need it.”  


Lucas’ whimpers grow louder as he starts pumping faster “Come for me, Lucas. I want it so bad,” Eliott continues.

“Kiss me,” Lucas whispers and Eliott quickly obliges, smashing their mouths together. Eliott feels Lucas entire body freeze then jerk forward when he finally comes, the hot cum smearing his bare thighs.

They both slump against each other, Eliott running his fingers through Lucas’ sweaty hair. “We gotta get cleaned up,” Eliott giggles.

“I don’t wanna,” Lucas says groggily in his post-orgasm haze. Eliott detangles himself from Lucas to get napkins to clean up but when he turns back around, Lucas has slid down the fridge and sitting on floor, already half asleep.

“Lucas, come on,” Eliott says fondly. “Let’s at least get to the bed.” No matter how much convincing Eliott tries Lucas refuses to move so he joins him, their backs against the fridge, legs intertwined.

“So,” Eliott starts. “Do you want to go on a date Friday?”  
  
Lucas laughs, his whole body shaking. “We’re doing this a little backwards, don’t you think?” Lucas says between giggles.

“We’re idiots, aren’t we?” Eliott replies. Lucas simply responds by pulling Eliott in for a deep kiss. Eliott doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There is absolute consent between both parties, I just want to make that clear.


End file.
